


Teach me how to feel

by Notdeadyet6



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: google has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: "What are emotions?" Google asked.





	Teach me how to feel

“Dark? I must ask you something.” Google asked.

“What is it? Can’t you answer it for yourself?” Dark replied. 

“Unfortunately not. I need to hear from someone whos actually experienced this.” Google answered in a monotone voice. 

“Fine, what is it?”

“What are emotions? I know the definicion but that doesn’t seem to cover it fully.” 

Dark was taken aback by that. He most certainly wasn’t the most emotional ego, if anything he tried to avoid showing emotions to anyone. Having no good answer he replied with a question. “Why do you need to know?”

“I feel it would be easier to carry out my primary objective if I am more human like. Having and showing emotions seems to be the biggest difference between be and a human.” Google answered.

That was a reasonable answer but Dark felt he was lying.

“I really don’t know how to answer that. Maybe you should ask someone else.”

“Who should I ask?” Why was it up to Dark?

“I don’t know. Go ask Wilford or Bim.”

With that Google went down to the studio where the two aforementioned egos worked. Bim was recording so he would ask Wilford first.

“Wilford, may I ask you something?” 

“You already have.” The moustached man answered.

“I mean a question that isn’t the first thing I said to you.” Google said suppressing the urge to say something rude. 

“I was hoping you’d say ‘Can I ask you another question,’ so the joke could continue.”

The android rolled his eyes. 

“Just ask your question already.” Wilford said.

“What are emotions?”

“Well um…,” Wilford scratched his head, “emotions are when,” He place his hand on if chin, “it’s when… You’ve stumped me. What are emotions?”

“Emotions, a natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one’s circumstances, mood, or relationships with others.” Google said automatically.

“Well there’s your answer. Why’d you ask me?” 

“Because it doesn’t make sense!” Google shouted loud enough for everyone in the room to turn and look at him.

Bim, who’d just finished recording went to see what was wrong. 

“Are you ok, Google?” His voice laced with concern.

Google cleared his throat. “Nothing is wrong. I simply had an odd malfunction. I should go and recheck my programming.”

The two game show hosts called after him as he left but he ignored them. 

On his way to his room Google bumped into someone.

“O-o-oh n-n-no I-i’m sorry. I-i sh-should ha-have been w-watching w-w-where I was go-going.” A small voice apologized. 

Eric derekson. The newest ego and the reason Google was having an issue. When Eric first arrived Google felt a strange need to protect him. The closest thing he could find to what he was feeling was ‘parental instinct’ which made no sense. Google was no parent and Eric deffenaly wasn’t his son.

Eric was also the one who stool Google’s seat next to Dark, because Dark wanted to keep the newer ego close. Google wanted to be mad about that be he couldn’t he mad at Eric

“It’s alright. No need to panic.” Google said running his hand through the small ones hair.

“O-ok Mi-mister. Google.” Eric said. 

“Do you mind if I ask you a question, Eric?” 

“W-what kind of question?” Eric asked nervously. (Of course he said everything nervously.)

“Just a simple one. What am I to you?”

“Wh-what are you-you t-to m-m-me?” Eric repeated.

Google noded.

“We-w-well I g-guess I kind of see you l-l-like a-a-a f-fath-father.”

“A father?” 

“A-a y-y-yes.” He clutched that yellow handkerchief close to his face. “I h-hope I-I don’t s-s-sound weird.” 

“No of course not.” He ruffled Eric’s hair. “I kind of see you like a son.” He admitted.

“R-really.” Eric smiled, which was the cutest thing Google’s ever seen. (Cuter than the millions of cat and dog videos he’s seen.)

“Really.” Maybe parental instinct was more fitting than he thought.


End file.
